Be My Nakama
by ArchangelKo
Summary: Hostility between Shadow Gear's boys and Gazille continues. Though, Levi sees something else in the ex-Phantom Lord member. It may take all her willpower to adjust Gazille to the guild of Fairy Tail, but it is an endeavor she is willing to pursue. Why?
1. Chapter 1

((I have a feeling that my audience will be slightly small.

Anyways, this fanfic has a few spoilers. But nothing really major, I guess. Either take the chance, and keep reading this unique (if I must say so) fanfic, or just walk away.

But you don't need to be utterly familiar with the recent storyline developments that have to do with this. I summarized things in the story to help you understand.

This fanfic is very up-to-date. It takes place after the most recent chapter came out. In Japan. For those of you who don't know, you can read translated Fairy Tail at onemanga dot com. (can't put links here, but I think you get what I'm saying.) So, yeah. This should be fun! I love using this new idea. So excited with this new material…

Let me just say ahead of time that only what occurs in this fanfic are my own creation. Anything that is explained to have happened in the past actually happened in the manga.

Anyways 3… 2… 1… Commence!))

…

Gazille was silent, walking down the road on his own. The wounds from Luxus's attack hurt, but he just ignored it. It would heal in time. Though, he didn't quite notice the light trail of blood behind him.

Very few people were on the road. Anyone who did pass by him stayed as far away as they could. Gazille couldn't help but smirk through the pain. Everyone's reactions to Fairy Tail's newest member amused him. After his guild had nearly successfully destroyed Fairy Tail, everybody was either scared of him or angry with him. Sometimes both.

It wasn't what Gazille really wanted… But he was used to this sort of treatment.

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. After a moment or two, he looked behind him, saying, "How long do you plan on following me?"

Everything seemed to be empty behind him. Until someone stepped out from behind a building's corner in response to his question.

Surprisingly, it was Levi, of Fairy Tail's team Shadow Gear. Nervous, she tensely waved at him. He could see that she still looked a bit afraid of him.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Gazille asked harshly.

She jumped a little, looking away. "Well…"

But before she could say anything, he continued to walk away again. Levi looked behind her to make sure that no one had followed her. She then quickly followed Gazille without hiding, trying to catch up.

"You didn't listen to what I was going to say," she hesitantly accused him, while walking at a safe distance to his side. _Brave… Be brave like Lucy was with him earlier_, she thought to herself.

"You were going to ask why I let Luxus hand my ass to me," he guessed.

"N-no… Not really," Levi said, looking away again. They walked in silence for a little while longer.

"So… why do you insist on following me?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because! Because… well… I was a bit worried," she admitted.

Gazille looked over at her, not quite expecting that response. After all, he was the one who nailed her and those guys to a tree. True, he didn't want to fight any of them anymore, but he didn't exactly make any motions to be friends. All he did was sing some dumb song, chaining up Mirajane in the process. Well, he didn't fight back when Jet and Droy attacked him. Or Luxus.

Damn… That was a stupid thing to do.

"Hey, are you listening?" Levi asked. Gazille snapped out of it, realizing that he had been zoning out. He looked over at her.

Levi backed away a little bit, as he realized that he must have an angry look on his face.

"No, I actually wasn't listening," he said. This seemed like some rude statement… But by the way he had stopped walking to look at her, it seemed that he would actually listen.

Nervously, Levi approached him. Even though he wasn't walking anymore, she put a hand on his upper arm and leaned forward as if to stop him. Gazille could feel her trembling through her touch.

"Y-you look horrible," she said, looking down at the ground. "You should take it easy… and go to a doctor… or something."

It was at that point that he noticed the trail of blood behind him, and the open wound on his stomach. Luxus's lightening did a good job of singeing quite a bit of his body, too. He really was a mess. But it didn't stop him before.

"It's fine," he stoically said. As he started to take a step forward, the pressure Levi applied on his arm grew. It was amazing… She was scared stiff of Gazille, yet she kept a shaky grip on him. This little weirdo really was worried or something.

"I'm not going to see a doctor," he sighed, frustrated.

Levi thought to herself for a minute, then backed off. She looked up at him, cracking a sad smile. "Then come to my place. I have some bandages and things that you can use," she offered.

Gazille was dumbfounded. He just stared at her in silence, his mind blank. Invited to a girl's house… A girl who was worried about him… Well, this hadn't happened before.

He thought to himself for a bit, weighing his possibilities. Levi waited patiently, biting her lower lip as he stared in another direction.

"Fine," he suddenly said. She was slightly startled, jumping a bit at his response.

"Great! Let's go, it's this way," she said, walking in the other direction while expecting him to follow.

"But only for a few minutes! I have work to do," he growled.

"Uh-huh," she shakily replied with a nervous smile.

…

Not too long later, Gazille found himself sitting on a bench outside of the backdoor of Levi's apartment building, his bag beside his feet on the ground. Slouching forward with his elbows on his knees, he waited for her to come back. He sat in the shadow of the building, looking at the very small backyard, where weeds ran rampant in the small bit of grass.

This was in interesting scenario he was in now…

Suddenly, something stung his shoulder. Gazille quickly turned his head to find the offender.

It was Levi standing right behind him. She was holding a washcloth soaked in something… He looked down to the empty spot on the bench, which was now occupied by several rolls of bandages, some gauze, and a cereal bowl full of clear liquid, most likely medicine.

"Sorry… Did I hurt you?" she asked, backing up a little in fear of his reaction.

"… As if," he replied. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning your wounds," she answered. "… Is that okay?"

Staring at her for a bit, he finally answered, "Sure. Whatever."

Levi went back to dabbing the medicated washcloth on his burns as he just stared off into space in the other direction.

"I-I'm sorry about my friends today…" she quietly apologized. "And how they attacked you…"

"… Is _Luxus_ your friend?" he asked, spitting out that bastard's name.

"Not really… No…"

"Then you don't have anything to apologize for," he growled. Somehow, in some way, she was unconvinced by his tone. Maybe it was just her.

Levi went ahead with wrapping bandages around the more severe burns. She worked gently, trying not to provoke any anger from Gazille. Though, it didn't seem like he would hurt her. Call her crazy, but that was what she was slowly starting to believe.

"Um… I'm going to need you to take off your shirt," she hesitantly said.

"What?" His attention suddenly turned back to her, a scowl on his face.

Levi sighed to calm herself and collect courage, then continued insistently, "The wound on your torso. It needs to be treated, pronto."

Gazille looked her up and down, staying as still as stone for a while. Finally, with a sigh, he undid the belt over his shirt around his waist and pulled his shirt over his head. His compliance was surprising.

Levi nodded, and then went to kneel in front of him as he looked away again. She dabbed the cloth over the relatively large lesion across his lower chest. Fortunately, it wasn't deep enough to require stitches. A bit of blood still flowed freely, though.

Done with cleaning this injury, Levi grabbed some gauze and applied a bit of pressure. Under her touch, she felt Gazille twitch. Levi held down the gauze with one hand, then started to wrap the remaining roll of bandage around his lower chest and the gauze with her other.

Levi finished by using tape to keep the end of the bandage stuck to his body, so it wouldn't unfurl. She stood up, stretching her legs as Gazille inspected her handiwork. It wasn't professional, but it was good enough.

As she went to drop off the materials that remained in her apartment, he reached into his bag to retrieve a new, clean shirt. He pulled it on, and went to stand up. He was fit to fight for another day.

He started to pick up and bag and sling it over his shoulder when she came back outside.

"Hold on a second…" she quietly bid him. Gazille looked sideways at her.

"What I wanted to say earlier… Was actually…" Levi twiddled her thumbs as she looked at the ground in nervousness. "… Thank you. For protecting me from Luxus's blast."

He stared at her with a hint of surprise, unsure of what to say. After a moment of silence, he reached out to ruffle her hair in reassurance. Gazille then walked away towards the back gate without another word, in fear of saying something stupid to go along with that uncharacteristic gesture.

"B-but don't think I'm a pushover! I'm actually pretty strong," she added defiantly, like a kid. She felt a little more comfortable around him now.

"Whatever," he responded with a smirk. "And thanks for the patch-up."

Levi smiled as he opened the gate and left. So Gazille wasn't all that bad… Maybe rough around the edges, but not the complete ass that everyone chalked him up to be.

… Unbeknownst to her, Jet and Droy were just inside, keeping quiet. They had heard close to everything.


	2. Chapter 2

(( Guess what? That's right! This story isn't a one-shot. Though, you probably thought so due to my lack of updates lately. Like I said earlier, I am excited at the idea of this couple. I will keep going until people beg me to stop! Even then, I'll probably keep going on for a while.

But I don't think that it will happen, right? Lol

Before we get this started, the setting of this part is feeding off of another fanfic I'm writing. Remember "A Servant Named Natsu"? Well, this part is going to be Levi and Gazille's experience with the Fairy Tail Auction. It may take quite a few chapters, but it will be good. The ideas are formulating in my head…

_You might have to read the first chapter of "A Servant Named Natsu" to know what's going on_. At least, the basics and concept. Etc etc.

Oh yeah, this is in first-person now. Lol. I wrote this whole chapter, and then realized that the first chapter was in third-person. Oh well, I like doing things this way better now. It's a welcome change compared to my other stories' formats. I won't screw this up, I promise! But if you have any problems with this, please tell me!!! I need the critique and stuff, and I'm trying to make you all happy.

Enough chatter from me! Chapter 2… Commence! ))

…

I stood up on that embarrassing stage as Makarov introduced me to the crowd. Of course, they didn't need it. Everyone knew who I was. Including what I have done. Before I knew it, everyone was placing bids on me as Makarov rattled off the prices and the next bid. It was so fast-paced, that I didn't even bother trying to keep up.

Whatever. I knew before this whole event started that either people would be too scared to name a price for me, or people would fight over who would have the rights to beating me up. As if I'd actually let them.

The crowd was getting a bit worked up, and the price was getting higher and higher as numbered fans were raised into the air one-by-one. It was almost amusing, despite the fact that I would be in for a world of hurt one way or another after this was over.

Suddenly, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Among all the chaos, I saw one still person up in the front lines.

It was her.

That Shadow Gear girl's face was turning a bit red for some reason. Her eyes darted back and forth to different parts on the ground, as one hand held down the arm holding her numbered fan. She bit the inside of her cheek, looking a bit confused and nervous. What was her malfunction?

I looked around again, relishing the looks of hatred everyone directed at me. They had their opinions of me, and I certainly did NOT care. The next week with whoever paid the highest price for me would be fun. Who cares if I was sent back to Fairy Tail with a demand for a refund? It would be hilarious to see the look on the old man's face as he handed back the money that I made for him.

All of a sudden, the crowd quieted down a few notches. People went silent for some reason. I looked around for some explanation as to why people stopped bidding. I searched the crowd for some offending source.

"Going once…"

My gaze fell upon _that_ girl, the last place that I had thought of looking.

"Going twice…"

Her hand was raised with her numbered fan as she tried to look assertive, biting her lip with a heavy blush upon her face.

"SOLD!"

I, along with everyone else, was in disbelief as Makarov brought his gavel down upon the podium. Not only was the price a bit steep, but also the girl who just bought me for a week was probably the one among the crowd that should have hated me the most. It was a bit hard to comprehend.

I shrugged, and headed for the wooden stairs leading off the stage close to her. Makarov started to introduce the next candidate to be auctioned off, Natsu, as Levi joined my side. We walked away from all of the noise, her two little boyfriends trailing behind us in silence.

I glanced down at her to have our gazes meet. She looked away, nervously. So she was still afraid of me. Good. I dreaded a day where someone here would actually call me 'friend', setting myself up for constant annoyance and distractions from work.

And no, I wasn't being sarcastic.

"How are your wounds?" I heard her whisper to me. I looked back down at her as we continued to walk aimlessly.

"Fine," I said, gruffly. I had bled through the bandages a bit, but everything was healing as it should be.

"So, I was thinking we could get some lunch first," she proposed with a hesitant smile. I bet that those two guys behind us flinched.

Well, in simpleton terms, she was my 'master' for the next week. Meaning that I didn't have much say in the matter. Besides, I might as well give her the rest of the day to be happy before I started my campaign to get returned to Fairy Tail for a refund.

"Whatever," I responded.

My coldness didn't even seem to faze her as she smiled and changed direction. Of course, I followed. And so did the others.

…

All four of us sat around a table at a local restaurant. The food was relatively good. I watched the girl out of the corner of my eye enjoying her cold-cuts sandwich. I had gotten something similar, but finished it much quicker.

The boys glowered at me at all times, except for a few seconds where Levi would turn her head to smile at them. As soon as they smiled back and she went back to eating, they resumed their intent to ruin the mood. If there even was one.

"I also wanted to go to the park today," Levi suddenly said. "There's going to be a used book sale at the square. So I was thinking that you and I could go."

For a second I felt happy. Not for the fact that I was going somewhere with a girl, but at the thought of what the boys nearby us must be thinking about how she said 'you and I'. Which ruled them out.

Levi got up, leaving a few bills on the table. Before I knew what was going on, she grabbed me by the arm and yanked me up while saying, "I'll see you later tonight, Jet and Droy!"

I didn't bother to look at their reactions as she pulled me outside. Levi started to go in the direction of the park, letting go of my arm.

I stayed about a step behind her. We were both silent for a few minutes. I couldn't see her face to guess what she was thinking about.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said, looking back at me with a smile. I couldn't help but note that she still looked a bit unnerved around me.

"You bought my service for a week. I really have no say," I responded.

Her face fell a little, and she turned her head back to look in the direction that we were going. Was I sorry? No. That's just the way I am.

Soon enough, we reached the park. Levi looked around happily at people enjoying themselves. Small children played and adults walked around, talking about stuff that no one really cares about. A few couples even walked together. I had to admit, it was a pretty nice day to be outside.

"Over there," Levi said, pointing to a gathering of people among tables and stands of books in cardboard boxes.

We started to mingle amongst everyone. I didn't particularly enjoy being jostled about by people, but Levi seemed to be right at home. As she stopped at one particular stand, I paused a bit behind her to look around. It was so… normal here. Everyone seemed to be happy. For some reason, it pissed me off.

Fortunately, I noticed a few of the passerby whispering to each other while staring at me. That's right. Keep talking. I enjoyed the popularity. I was the one who was strong enough to bring the Fairy Tail Guild down not too long ago. I didn't want people to forget my strength or my name. It was better to be cursed than ignored completely. That would never happen again.

It was apparent that I was growing a bit of attention in the peaceful setting. I smirked.

But out of nowhere, I felt something loop around my arm. I looked down to see Levi with her arm linked around mine. She looked happy and proud as she directed me through the crowd and out into the open park again.

I felt a bit annoyed at the thought of what people would say about what just happened. Now was the part where I yank my arm away.

But something resisted. I tried to get ready to yank it back, but something stopped me again. We continued on down the path as some sort of inner battle took place in my head. Our arms were still linked and it confused the hell out of me.

"Sorry about that," Levi apologized. "Large groups of people don't really seem to be your thing, huh?"

The struggle in my mind suddenly ceased as she said that. It went blank as I stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, um, carry my books," she commanded as her face turned red. I noticed the bag that she now had in her other hand when she held it out towards me.

Our arms had disconnected.

"Fine," I growled, grabbing the handles and slinging the bag over my shoulder.

…

It was the end of the day, thankfully. I stood outside her building as she unlocked her apartment's door. She had the apartment on the first floor, and the boys had the apartment above her.

"Would you like to come in?" Levi asked as she pushed open the door.

"No," I simply answered, holding out her bag of books. Her smile faltered a bit. I almost felt a little bit of guilt, but I had better things to do.

"Okay, then," Levi replied, taking her books back. She smiled at me with a hint of sadness as I started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I froze. "What do you mean, 'tomorrow'?" I asked.

"I bought your services for a week, remember? Tomorrow is day two!" she reminded me with a huge smile, holding up two fingers like a peace sign.

Damn. I forgot all about that. I can't imagine how, since I wouldn't be caught dead walking through the park with a girl under normal circumstances.

"Whatever," said through gritted teeth, and resumed back to walking home.

"I have some fun ideas! Don't worry," she called out.

It's funny, because I was actually starting to worry.


End file.
